


he is precious

by junxiao



Series: random fics [9]
Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Injury, M/M, lucas is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxiao/pseuds/junxiao
Summary: lucas hurt his ankle and is laid up with a cast and crutches. kun is sitting next to him, doodling little hearts on it to cheer him up.





	he is precious

“don’t worry lucas,” kun comforted, sitting next to the injured lucas on his bed, “you’ll be back to your normal self in a few weeks,”

“what about comeback?”

“i’ve set it back so you’ll have a month and a half to recover,” kun patted his shoulder.

lucas’ eyes widened, “but what about the fan’s?”

“they have 127 and dream to entertain them,” kun sighed, “they get more promotions than us anyway,”

“well i guess that’s true. but what about-”

“-stop worrying about it lucas, i’ve got it covered. just rest,”

“sure, okay, whatever you say,”

~~~

“i’m going to the shops, you want anything?” kun asked the next morning, popping his head through the small opening in lucas’ door.

“can you get some ramen, my favourite?”

“we have your favourite ramen in the kitchen, do you want some?”

lucas gasped, “please!”

“i’ll get ten to make you some while i’m out, bye” kun waved and closed the door to lucas and sicheng’s room.

~~~

“hey,” kun’s head popped though lucas’ door again. he threw some chocolate on the injured males bed, “i got you some chocolate. did ten make your ramen?”

“no,” lucas said quietly as he looked at the make of the chocolate kun bought him.

“CHITTAPHON!” kun screamed walking off to ten’s room.

“whaT?” lucas heard ten reply.

“WHY DIDN’T YOU MAKE LUCAS HIS RAMEN?”

“ah, that’s what i forgot,” ten said. kun just turned around and made his way out of tens room, muttering to himself in the process.

“i should of asked sicheng,” kun muttered to himself as he walked past lucas’ room. lucas giggled as he stomped to the kitchen.

~~~

“here’s your ramen xu,” kun said as he walked into lucas’ room around 20 minutes later.

“thanks gē!” lucas took the ramen and started eating.

“you must of been hungry if you eating like that,” kun started, “i should give ten a right taking too,”

lucas shrugged, “no, it’s alright. ten-gē was busy anyway,”

“food is more important,”

kun lay down on the bed next to lucas.

lucas sighed, “what’s wrong?”

“huh? nothing. what makes you think that?” kun asked.

“you can never lay down and relax for a second,” lucas said finishing his ramen, “your always up and running around somewhere trying to keep yourself occupied. this isn’t like you,”

“i’m just tired,” kun smiled, thankful at the boys concern.

“whatever you say,” lucas placed the bowl down on his bedside table.

“do you have a sharpie?” kun asked.

lucas nodded before pointed at his drawer “yeah, in the top desk drawer,”

kun walked to the drawer after getting of the bed. he opened it and looked for what he needed, “ah! got it!”

“you found a sharpie?”

“mhm!”

“what do you need it for anyway?” lucas asked curiously.

kun shut the drawer and walked back to sit next to lucas, “it’s so i can do some art work on your cast!”

kun popped off the lid and started writing something down. kun shielded the thing he was writing from lucas’ eyes making him curious to what kun was doing.

“what are you doing?” lucas craned his head so he could hopefully see what he was doing.

“be patient!” kun scolded.

lucas laughed, “jeez, okay,”

“done!” kun said as he took his hand away from the ‘art work’ as kun has mentioned earlier.

lucas’ eyes watered as he looked at the drawing in front of him. there, on his cast, were seven figures. himself, kun, ten, yangyang, sicheng, xiaojun and hendery all holding hands with hearts around them. along the bottom written in chinese was, ‘we love you lucas!’

“kun-gē,” lucas wiped the few tears that had escaped his eyes, “your too special. what did we do to deserve you?”

“don’t say that,” kun blushed lightly, “i was just stating facts,”

“i love you all,” lucas said as he grabbed kun to pull him into a hug.

“we love you too xuxi,” kun said as he smiled into lucas’ chest.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it’s short. i’m working on another story rn


End file.
